Two can play the game
by Lycidel
Summary: Abandoned Story revised, titled as Gordium Strategem.
1. Prologue

ta, ta ,ta...

Writing a detective thriller wasn't easy. Having a genius sitting behind made it even harder. It has been three years after Kira was convicted, no, not by justice, but by mysterious forces. They just seem to die by their own hands on that fateful night. Reason for death : Heart Attack.

It was definitely a good ending for a great story.

ta, ta, ta...

A member of the world'renowned organisation discovered the existence of Death Note, and their owners, Death gods. Nobody knows how they look like, but they were rumoured to have a thing for apples. The heads of the organisation then set off to kill enemies of their coporation, and L started off the investigation of Kira. Later, Yagami Raito, somehow stumbled into the investigation, and was suspected as part of the Kira duo. Through many twist and turns, a slip by the President of the coporation gave L and Light the glimpse of an unknown world, the world of the Shinigamis. Of course, many have died, but then, it just proves that good always triumphs evil.

Evil will never go unpunished.

ta, ta, ta...

It was late into the night, but the memories just keep flowing into my mind. At times, my mind went blank. All I could focused on was how similar in thoughts I am with the past Kira. However, ever since the rise of the new Kira, the past just become, well, past. Many, including me, have been curious to what had actually happened to the past Kira, but it just became insignificant after the great mystery was solved. He or she would most likely have perished, buried with the secrets that he holds.

We would never know...

A yawn, and a gaze back at the computer screen, then I reliased how late it really was. Dark circles under the eyes. I wonder, how often it has been like that during the days when Kira is still alive. Turning to stretch my aching body, I looked into Ryu's eyes and smiled at him, signalling the end of work.

'Finally...' L drawled. He strode over with that usual relaxed, hunched-back manner. 'Finally, we can have some fun together.' He smirked.

Within moments, Ryu was right beside me, staring straight into my eyes, face inching nearer and nearer. Our lips touch, and my body reacted in the way Ryu wants it to.

'Eh, goosebumps? Don't you like it?' L purred, continuing his advancements on me like I was a prey for his supper. His hands were all over me in a second, touching everywhere, bringing them to the edge of burning. His lips tracing the outlines of my chin, doing wondeful things to me, arousing me. Who would have knew the geniuses behind the capture of Kira would have became that close in midst of the investigation, close to the point that it has turned into a sin. Homosexuals. Who would have thought of that.

Clothes off and the next moment I find myself on the floor naked. The mixture of the coldness of the tiles and the heat from his fingers, I just can't resist a moan. A moan, and the end of all. No more tracing fingers and lips. Another moan...of disappointment.

'Relax. We got the whole night to ourselves. The night is still young. Right, my dear Light?' That deep voice of his just can't seem to be quiet tonight. It is so frustrating that he just wants to continue playing. If he wants to play that much, I could play with him.

Two can play the game...

* * *

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' I sneered.

His immediate reaction was homourous,and how I wish I had a camera with me at that time. Ryu may be cold and expressionless in front of the others, but alone with me, it just doesn't seemed to be. It defintely appeals to me that I have so much power over him, over L. A slid of a hand down between his chest, he twitched. Another, at his abdomen, and he gasped. This was the kind of power I have over him, the kind of overwhelming power I have over his body, heart and soul.

Using that distraction as my chance, I flipped him over, pinning him under me .

'Now.. I see what you mean.' He whispered, panting, short in breath.

In my hands, he will be unable to feel for anything but pleasure. In my hands, he will be unable to do anything but only feel the immense need for release.

'Lick it,' I commanded, placing a finger right in front of his opened lips. 'Lick it like how you want me to do you.'

A moan, and the sticking out of his tongue, laving at the finger infront of him. Another, and my finger is right inside his warm mouth. Ryu's tongue swriled around that finger, playing with the fingertip, sucking on it, sending pleasures down to my sensitive zone. Yes, I knew that he was good in bed having experienced it myself, but I didn't know that he was equally good in the 'oral' department'. Not only good, but superb. I closed my eyes, reveling in swarms of pleasure, and the next thing I realised is hands working their way down to my erection. One held it, squeezing it at different intervals while the other played with the skin around the base of my arousment. Speed increase, and loud moans filled the room. It was too good.

It was just too good to be true...

'I'm..I'm com...coming..' I stuttered, face srunched up, breath quickening, giving into the pleasures of his hands and tongue.

'No.. You don't,' stopping all actions.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ryu giving the finger a last lick and his devilish smile. 'You thought you had me. Well, that was just too stupid of you.' He commented. Pushing me aside, he stood up.

'Shock, aren't you? Ah, well, it just looks like I had the last laugh.'

'Now, we can continue with what we left off just now.'...


	2. Summer: The beginning of all

27nd July. Hot summer. Sweating bodies. Chained.

Another day filled with Kira horrors.

Both of us staring at the wide screen, listening to what the heads have to say about the next assasination. 1 in 7. A 1 in 7 chance which any person sitting there could be Kira. At least it was better than the 'less than 1' when I was suspected. It would not be easy to rid of that possibility, but it is not impossible. Well, it just all depends on who had the better brains. The test of wits.

I'll just make sure I'm the victor at the end.

* * *

'Ne, Yagami-kun, let's say you saw a stranger, pale and sick, and he was beaten up by group of guys. What would you do? Would you call the police or fight?' L suddenly spoke, while trying to add another sugar cube to his few centimeters high tower.

Sigh. It was just another trap of his. Trying to create a situation somewhat identical to those of Kira victims, intending to find similarities between my answer and Kira's killing patterns. The past Kira made mercy killings, while the present made merciliess ones. Any answer I give must bear no resemblence to these. If I choose 'fight', that itself alone would increase the suspicion since Kira was protrayed as a god of justice, a slayer of evil, one that strongly believes in his Utopian ideas and would resort to anything to do that, inclduing killing. it doesn't even matter if the person deserve it, or not.

_**Just like all of his victims. Kira would not hesitate to rid the world of sins.**_

Furthermore, choosing to call the police is stil a much logical choice in any way. L percieved the past Kira as one who was a genius. one that thinks thoroughly before he does anything. Not forgetting, a young kid at mind. No doubt, he would not choose to fight, with odds against him.

However, at the last minute, I changed my mind.

'Fight.' I said, leaning back, putting my hands on the back of my head, and let out a huge sigh.

'It was never a question of fight or not fight, right, Ryuzaki-san? Neither was it a question that requires logical processing of that situtation.'

'Hm, I wonder..' he replied, eyes fixed onto his tower, downright ignoring me.

'You were just convinced that Kira is a coward, weren't you? Hiding behind the mask of his, killing people without being in contact with them.' This time round, I wasn't as calm as before. A burning fire surged in the deep of my heart.

'You just think that he is a coward right?' I repeated, spitting the words out like they were of disgust to me.

_**and.. you just thought that I fit the description perfectly, didn't you?**_

Shocked. It was more than just shocked. I was confused. Why would have became that emotional over that simple question? It was so unusual of me to be like that. Is it even me? I don't recognize the one that said all those anymore. Maybe, Maybe it's the heat.

Maybe it's just summer.


	3. Game commences

Ring...!

Sound of the alarm clock. It's 8 in the morning and just like any other days, it's Kira for the whole day again. Looked to my left and I see the usual untidy state of the bedroom. Sugar, chocolates, sweets, papers, and a slump boy, staring through me as though I was invisible. Again.

_**I've let my emotions get ahead of me that day, and it would not be repeated.** _

_**Victory belongs to me.**_

As usual, I woke up, go to the toilet, brush my teeth, have a quick shower while he waits outside. Nothing much. Anyway, he deserves it. He was the one who had came up with this idea in the first place. Exchanging freedom for security. The 'great' idea of his. Got out from the bathroom, tidied up the room and allowed a bit of time for L to wash up. Why am I even included in this idiotic game of his?

_Just because of that mere 1 percent possibility._

Went downstairs to the investigation room, sat down in front of that monstrous screen again. Only this time, filled with names and pictures of fresh victims from yesterday. A discussion between Dad and team and the swapping of duties. Some left for the bedroom, and the few left went to get some snacks, leaving the two of us alone.

Flipping of papers and the sound of typing.

No clues at all. A sea of words and faces, similar cause of death, all linking back to Kira. What else can I still squeeze out from all this pile of papers? Think, Raito. Think. A flip to the next page, and I saw it. A red dot in the pages of black, shining back at me. An obvious loophole. Something that was not precedented. Something that Kira had not noticed. A few page down, the same mistake arises. A few pages down some more, and it happened again. It was just like subtle errors in a proof-read document.

_Well, then that isn't a proof-read document anymore, is it?_

With that, it would definitely give us an advantage over Kira, to think that he would make that kind of a mistake. That is so, so rash of him, only trying to accelerate the capture of him instead of giving him an escape route. Combining all these information together, there will be no more 1 in 7 chances anymore. Only definite.

1. 100 percent.

Now, what should I do with this? Obediently hand over this or should I stall for time, play a game with him in the meantime?

'Raito-kun, since there's actually nothing much for us to do. Do you want to take a trip to Hokkaido? Just for a couple of days will do. Treat this like a rest for the both of us.' L suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between us while eating his cream-filled desert.

_**Too suspicious...But,**_

'What?! You are going to leave all these behind? Do you not care about those murders?' Someone shouted from behind.

'Yagami-san, it wouldn't change if we were to stay here. A change in scene might prove to be better. Anyway, it would be only for a few days.' L replied casually.

'Yes, Dad. Seeing from the pattern of murders and the discussion, we have about 3 days before the killing starts again.'

_**my chance has been presented to me. We shall commence the start of the game.**_

'So, Yagami-san, you'll be left in charge of this after we leave. Same thing, call when something peculiar comes up.' Emphasizing on the word peculiar, pretending like he knows something is going on.

Or, maybe he does know.

A private jet and a reservation at the classiest hotel. Let just see what you have in mind. Ryuuzaki-kun. Don't forget. I know something that you don't.

* * *

**Ah. Thanks for the reviews. Did the changes. Hope to make my first fanfic as 'non-amateur' as possible. ****Tried to make a link back to the previous chapter. Raito feels a bit out of character. I know it kind of spoils the mood, but I'm not sure how to carry on now. I'll try to think of something. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks!**


	4. Prelude to the battle

It has been decided the next day they would be heading out on their trip to Hokkaido on a noon flight. The boys would be staying at a 5-class hotel and a chaffeur is assigned to bring them around. While on the surface, this trip is a great resting period for both of the geniuses, a great war looms. On the contary to their teammates beliefs, this trip not only needs delicate planning, it requires cunningness and a will to win, using all they can to defeat the other party.

The battle of wits. Who would emerge as the victor at the end of this trip?

* * *

The night before was, in a way, quiet. L and Light, as usual, were heading the investigation team, carrying out endless research and analysis on the victims. However, something was amiss. All on the team felt that, but yet not able to apprehend it. It was quiet. 

It was way too quiet between the two. No bickering, not even small talks.

The day prior to the start of battle. The only preparation period. None was agreeable in wasting this precious time for meaningless talk. This battle will be bloody, needless to say, causing damage to both sides, but what's most important was to emerge top, a huge feat nonetheless. To the two of them, victory is so near yet so far. Had the competition not be either one of them, this victory would be easy.

What they need is the fastest route to it.

Deceit.

12am. Midnight. End of shift. Both were stressed out by the time, trying to balance two tasks at hand, yet none was willing to show it. To show means a loss, to show means, to be a step backwards, one more step away to victory than the other. How could they let it slip by them that easily? It is sure that both of them would put up a good fight. A fight to the end. Luggages were packed by 12.30 and they were laying down on the bed, still planning. It was until 1am that Light gave in to his tiredness and fell asleep. On the other hand, L, was getting ahead in his planning. A good headstart. Gaining few hours ahead of Light.

That night was full of eager, both wishing the night to end earlier, eager to get into the game.

* * *

At 8 am, the alarm clock rang. Nothing was out of place. Same old scene, same person in same old position. However, somehow it just doesn't feel quite right. L is weird today. He was not staring today. He's gazing. Gazing lovingly?! An absurd idea came into mind. _**Hah, that wasn't a good choice of word.**_ A small snickle slip out of my mouth and I immediately rejoiced in my action. He was annoyed, I could see that though he doesn't show it. All I need was to look at his eye, it just obviously spelled out A-N-N-o-Y-E-D. 

_L-0, Light-1._

_------------------------------------_

Never did Light knew that it was a lure into L's trap, slowly walking into that death trap. Would he realize before he falls into his trap, or is he already trying to come up with a counter measure? What exactly is his plan? Would he be able to steal victory from L's hands, or is the victor determined right from the start?

Stay tune.

* * *

It's getting draggy and draggier. Haix. please review. :) 


	5. Author's note

A/N: Sorry...decided to abandon this story. It wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. I've revised it, and it's titled as Gordium Strategem. It's almost the same thing all over again, with a few changes. Thanks for the support and yeah...look forward to the reviews. :D


End file.
